


impatient

by wordtheef



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BRIENNE IS NOISY, Cunnilingus, Emotions, F/M, Fucking, Idiots in Love, Jaime is the Leetle Spoon, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Winterfell, that’s just a fact everyone knows, written while author was experiencing a fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordtheef/pseuds/wordtheef
Summary: Brienne is noisy, and probably Jaime should have known that by now?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	impatient

**Author's Note:**

> this is my tiny little fic fistbump of solidarity with this fucked-up pair: you can still have good, respectful, super filthy sex even if you’re Working Through Some Stuff

Noisy. Brienne is noisy. 

Of all things, of all people, he didn’t expect—

But her hips push against his shoulders and her fingers scrabble in his hair and she’s making a sound that in any other context he would worry over, deep and rough in her throat, and maybe he does worry a bit, looking up at her because she fists her hand and moans “ _More_.”

Well. As his lady commands.

He licks up her center, pushing his tongue inside her body like it’s a cock and taking it out again, tasting with little kisses on her knee and she  growls at him, other leg unhooking from his back — “Jaime!”

Anyone could have heard that. “Brienne?”

“Why are you  _ stopping?!” _

He does not laugh and it’s purely out of self-preservation: even like this she could whomp him. “You said you wanted to be ... discreete. Someone’s going to hear you.”

Her thighs are shaking. Gods. He bites on one, down close to where she wants it, and she whimpers. Bless the girl. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are bright and from the way she’s chewing on her lips, it doesn’t seem as though she remembers asking him to be careful, or even what caution means.

“Please,” she says.

He kisses her, drawing his hand down her wetness, slipping a finger inside, hooking it.

She’s making those little begging sounds again. Fine. He can fix that. It’s  _fine_.

She gasps out loud when he pulls away, complains when he blows air at her clit, complains more when he loses control  and laughs aloud — “Jaime, you promised —“

He kisses her. “Never known you to be impatient,” he says: and she opens her eyes, all blue and reproachful.

He laughs again. But she’s back now, she can speak and hear him and understand, away from that ledge. He puts his hand over her mouth and moves it away again: “Tell me if you dislike any of this.”

She nods.

She trusts him.

Jaime does not entirely trust himself — not around Brienne — but she will say something if she wants it to stop, she’ll bite him or push him or kick him in the face. He trusts that. He trusts  _her_.

So his hand pushes down and she fights it a moment, then accepts it, the way she is supported by pillows and the bed; and now Jaime can taste down her body like he’s been wanting to do all goddamn day, wanted for so long, nipples pinkly straining against his lips and the smell of her when she spreads her legs wider,  _Brienne_ —

She shudders all over when he licks her again but she’s calm under his hand, breathing hard. 

Okay.

Her cunt is so open.

That’s something the men don’t talk about when they talk about this: the way a woman’s body responds to you, wetness and sounds, yes, the way it feels to push into her and feel all that reaction clench down, — yes. But they don’t talk about her clit going hard like it’s a cock, the other folds damp and swollen and spread, too — not by her hands or his but in her body’s simple greed.

Brienne makes a sound of irritation. Not  _stop_ but  _Get on with it._

Fine.

He licks directly where she wants it, her hips jerking; down and up again and down again, teasing at the entrance, flicking in and out, she’s making sounds and she has one arm around his arm, pressing his hand harder down on her mouth; her other knots in his hair. He pushes his shoulder into her thigh, she’s clenching, and returns — licking and teasing and gentle teeth, until she bites his hand and kicks him away, yelling aloud as she comes.

“I’m sorry,” she says afterward. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t.” They’re in bed —  _her bed_ he thinks, but it’s his now too.  _Our bed_ .  He doesn’t smile, she would misunderstand and he doesn’t want to explain — but something must show in his face, because she frowns. Blushes. “I don’t want to react like that.”

“You did right,” he tells her. “Everything you do is right.”

Brienne rolls her eyes — he can tell, even without looking at her — but it doesn’t matter, he’s too sleepy and pleased to argue right now, and it must be that she is, too; she only calls him an idiot and pulls him closer, falling asleep against her skin, together in their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> does jaime seem to you like he goes downtown regularly? or is that only my impression
> 
> idk. he just seems like a guy who knows his way around a vulva


End file.
